Why Darcy Shouldn't Speak
by kusachi-chan
Summary: Modern AU. What happens when Darcy is asked by the professor to describe Elizabeth in five words? Chaos and fluff will ensue.


**Why Darcy Shouldn't Speak**

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own "Pride and Prejudice". The credit belongs to Miss Jane Austen.**_

**A/N: **_**This would be my first time writing a P & P fic so please be kind to me! (bows) I got inspired during one of our classes when our teacher told us to describe our classmates in five words. While my classmates were introducing each other, I had this sudden bout of what ifs. (laughs) My Muse encouraged me to write a story about it. (grins & then sighs) I'm hopeless.**_

**Date written: **_**061111**_

* * *

><p>"Fitzwilliam Darcy, can you please describe… Elizabeth Bennet in five words? Or phrases, whichever you would prefer."<p>

Elizabeth Bennet, better known as Lizzy, stood up from her seat and slowly faced her nemesis. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to run towards Darcy and place duct tape on his lips. She trembled at the thought of him telling their professor about her in a negative light. She will not allow him to speak. Her whole integrity depended upon it. But it was that same reason that prevented her to do just that. She would be seen as a coward if she would do so.

She and Darcy had been classmates since first year high school. Being a friendly girl, she ventured on making him as one of her acquaintances but was ignored. Her pride was not that bruised since he also did the same with their classmates. She speculated that he must be socially defective and pitied him. but that pity evolved into disgust when she overheard his conversation with Charles Bingley, a sophomore and boyfriend of her sister Jane. Charles encouraged Darcy to befriend Jane's younger sister whom his girlfriend regarded highly. "Besides, she's pretty," was what the former said. Before Lizzy could even drown into Charles' praise, Darcy pulled her out from it.

"She's not pretty enough to tempt me," he said coldly. "I don't wish to make friends with her."

From then on, she has seen him as a proud and vile creature. The two would always fight over something, even at the most trivial things. Their batch mates – and Charles and Jane – knew about the tension between the two that it would be natural for them to see the two bickering. Even if they were now senior students, they still shared the feeling of animosity.

_Why does our professor have to think of something brilliant as this?_ she thought as she bit back a groan. _I mean, we could fairly introduce ourselves without help from the others._

Intent in her musings, she almost didn't hear Darcy speak.

"Lizzy is," he began and then paused when she narrowed her eyes at him. He merely smirked. "She's witty."

Their classmates grinned at this. They knew that Darcy was referring to her comebacks at his remarks. Lizzy, on the other hand, paled. His first statement felt like an omen. _You're gonna pay, Darce_.

"She's smart, obviously," he said in a tone that seemed to find it very amusing. This only caused the Bennet to squirm uncomfortably. She knew that he was plotting something. He continued as if he didn't see her discomfort. "She's funny too."

Murmurs were soon heard. It seemed like the end of the world. Darcy, obnoxious and proud Darcy, whom they couldn't even dare to call by name due to fear of retribution, thought of Lizzy as funny! What next? Charlotte Lucas as the most beautiful girl in the world?

Darcy was undisturbed by the commotion around him. He looked straight ahead, straight at Lizzy's eyes, his expression turning serious. "She had the most beautiful eyes and–"

Their classmates stared at him, mouth wide open, and wondered if Darcy had a twin.

"–I love her."

The whole classroom was soon in an uproar. The girls swooned and envied Lizzy for catching such a handsome and rich guy. The boys whistled and catcalled at the top of their lungs. Their professor grinned cheekily, as if he had known that this would happen. Lizzy, poor flustered Lizzy, felt her face heat up and her heart pounding loudly against her chest. He confessed his love to her! He who was her nemesis and her bitterest enemy. It must be a joke to humiliate her. The nerve of him!

Staring at his eyes, she could see the sincerity emanating from it and cursed herself for not shutting his pretty mouth earlier. Guys like him should be prohibited from speaking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: I dunno how to end this. (cries)<strong>_

_**Temper: But it's amusing, tono!**_

_**Demon: (shrugs) No comment.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
